Dupla Inconexa
by Sybloominai
Summary: Mimi busca oportunidades de renta y Koushiro oportunidades de salvaguardar su trabajo de los espías que los observan por la ventana de la cocina. Mishiro/Koumi. Parte del ciclo futurista y agentes encubiertos [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para CieloCriss]
1. I

Reto de CieloCriss. ¡Otra vez eres la culpable de esta saga futurista y de agentes!

El reto debe ser matrimonial, tener por hijos a Osen y Benji de autoria de la retadora, y una Mimi insegura de su vida marital. Claro, esta es solo la introducción.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este fic está en paralelo a Doble Agente (historia de Taichi y Catherine) y Dos Amantes (historia de Ken y Miyako). No es necesario leerlos, pero la intertextualidad es entretenida.

* * *

 **Dupla Inconexa**

 _Por Sybilla_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

La oficina estaba hecha un desastre. El cerrojo manual forzado y el digital destrozado hasta sus cables, los estantes con archivadores con hojas de cálculo en el suelo pisoteadas, y robados todos los dispositivos de almacenamiento electrónico.

No era muy alentador verla así, ninguno de los presentes dijo algo al respecto y se mantuvieron callados hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

—Ya se podrán imaginar porqué los cité —dijo con voz queda—. Esta habitación todavía está protegida contra el espionaje; al menos por las siguientes dos horas, hasta que el motor de emergencia deje de funcionar.

—Las cosas están llegando demasiado lejos —murmuró Taichi, en ese puñado de exelegidos, él era el más elegante de todos. El traje lo llevaba arremangado y ya se encontraba sin corbata—. Los bombardeos, las conspiraciones y los ataques públicos en contra del mundo digital. A mí ya me están citando a juicio por mis obvias conexiones.

—Son tiempos difíciles —dijo Ken, a quien ya lo habían expulsado de la jefatura de la policía.

—Están aquí porque son los que me puede ayudar —siguió el pelirrojo, pisando los vidrios que había dejado su computadora destrozada en el suelo—. Miyako y yo tenemos las herramientas para infiltrarnos en las redes y descifrar quién está detrás de todo esto y desbaratarlo. Tú, Taichi, estás en el mismísimo Congreso, y tú, Ken, estás dentro de la policía, nos sirves como apoyo.

—¿Y los otros?

—Entre menos sepan, mejor —resolvió Koushiro con pesar—. Así podremos pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

—Koushiro tiene razón, Ken. No queremos involucrar al resto, somos piezas clave. Si nos hundimos, nos hundiremos solos.

Así fue cómo cerraron el trato en silencio, sin apretones de manos ni verbalizando algo concreto; solo se quedaron mirando en medio del desastre de la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Los tres salieron del edificio en completo mutismo para luego tomar distintas direcciones a distintas locaciones de la gran ciudad. Taichi de vuelta a su oficina, Ken a la estación de policía y Koushiro simplemente hacia su casa. Ya no tenía oficina, no podían culparlo. No usó metro, ni otro tipo de locomoción, solo caminó en dirección a los suburbios.

De haber estado con Taichi o Ken, probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que lo seguían de cerca desde una intersección importante de la ciudad. Mimi estaba camino a su departamento cuando se lo cruzó y él ni siquiera la vio. La mujer se indignó y pensó en dejar pasar el infortunio e ignorarlo cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Sin embargo, ese día el pelirrojo tenía una expresión distinta. Indescifrable si le preguntaban a ella, y decidió seguirlo para poder descubrir lo que le molestaba. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando la caminata se extendió tanto que ya no encontró sentido en devolverse a la ciudad.

Koushiro entró en su casa tipo familiar y Mimi nunca supo por qué nunca había tenido conocimiento de su residencia. Le parecía demasiado grande para un hombre como él, sin familia todavía. Se asomó en una ventana y vio cómo casi todas sus pertenecías seguían embaladas. Y ella recordó que todavía estaba embalando sus cosas para irse de su departamento para volver con el rabo entre las piernas a la casa de sus padres, quienes estaban más que felices de recibirla. Qué extrañas eran las coincidencias. Claramente podrían ser compañeros de casa.

Se animó a sí misma y tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó paranoico detrás de la puerta.

—Para saberlo, deberías abrir.

—¿Mimi?

—¡La misma! —indicó apenas él la descubrió al abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Te seguí, idiota! —explicó animada y se invitó sola para entrar dentro de la casa e inspeccionar.

Koushiro solo pensó en que si ella fue capaz de seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta, con lo escandalosa que era, cualquiera un poco más entendido en el tema lo haría sin problemas. Tuvo la urgencia de cerrar la puerta y cada una de las ventanas con seguro y candados, y cada cortina que pudiesen estar usando para observarlo en esos momentos. Así que, mientras la mujer se distraía mirando el espacioso lugar y pensaba en cómo negociar su estadía allí, él hizo todo lo que le urgía: cerró la puerta tras de sí con sigilo tal que se alarmó cuando el cerrojo sonó. Capeó a Mimi cuando iba camino a la enorme cocina para cerrar cada cortina de la sala de estar y apagar las luces; espiando un poco los alrededores antes de adentrarse en otra habitación.

Mimi abrió el horno y metió la cabeza en él para exclamar y recibir el eco de su exclamación. Koushiro cerró con doble llave la puerta de la estancia y con una sábana tapó la ventana sin cortina. La mujer salió en dirección al baño de invitados y quedó maravillada por su espacio, y el hombre la pasó caminando por el pasillo verificando cada ventana. Pensando también en cerrar las habitaciones que aún no usaba para aumentar su seguridad. Solo había comprado una casa tan grande por la habitación en el sótano, construido de tal forma que era un bunker en contra ataques nucleares. En unos cuantas muchas horas también lo sería en contra de espionaje; era como una versión mejorada de su oficina, ahora destruida completamente.

—Koushiro, debemos hablar —indicó la mujer apenas salió del baño de invitados. Él sudaba en seco pensando en sus posibles atacantes—. ¿Estás pensando en casarte?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—La casa…, mírala —dijo ella, levantando sus brazos y girando lentamente sobre su eje para mostrarle su enorme potencial—. Es como si quisieras empezar una familia.

—No está dentro de mis planes —dijo incómodo, Mimi lo atribuyó a su condición de adoptado—. Pensaba en traer a vivir a mis padres a vivir conmigo.

Eso arruinaba todos sus planes. Su sueldo no le permitía vivir sola con todos los lujos que se daba, aún no le contaba a sus amigas que se iría a vivir con sus padres a sus treinta años por lo que todavía podía cambiar los planes. «¿Recuerdan que les dije que me mudaré? Viviré con un amigo de la infancia, será divertido porque es un trabajólico y viviré prácticamente sola. ¡Casi nunca lo veré!». Mimi tenía que pensar en algo, Koushiro le había caído del cielo, caminado ese día como un zombie desanimado por una importante intersección de la ciudad. Le tenía un cariño especial a la mamá adoptiva pero no quería vivir ella.

—¿Y si yo vivo contigo? —dijo en un momento desesperado. Cuando se oyó, inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó él, paranoico, ¿y si era como Catherine y quería espiarlo desde dentro? Mimi tenía grandes sentimientos pero, francamente, ella era influenciable. ¡Había encerrado a sus amigos en una celda!

Oyó un ruido en el patio que era de un roedor, pero para él era un asesino.

—¿Y por qué no? Nos conocemos desde niños y una casa tan grande para ti es demasiado. ¡Te cocinaré todos los días! Seré una excelente compañera.

—No sé, Mimi…, es todo tan precipitado.

—Está bien. ¡No quería hacerlo! —Koushiro pasó saliva, iba a robar los secretos de Gennai para venderlos a la organización—: Prometo asear la casa cuatro días a la semana. —Koushiro levantó una ceja, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? —. Está bien, no haré fiestas. Solo invitaré amigas a la casa cuando no tengas trabajo que entregar, te preguntaré antes…

—¿De verdad quieres venir a vivir conmigo…, aquí?

—¿No eras tan inteligente, genio? Te ofrecí más de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar. Pagaré la mitad de la renta, pero no pienses que…

—Mimi —interrumpió él, tomándola de los hombros torpemente. Aún estaba desconcertado porque Mimi había conseguido seguirlo sin problemas. No sabía cómo planteárselo: —¿Desde cuándo quieres vivir conmigo?

—Desde siempre…—Koushiro entornó los ojos—. ¡Está bien! ¿Hace unos cinco minutos atrás? No sabía que tenías una casa tan grande para ti solo y yo estoy a punto de volver a vivir con mis padres. Vi una oportunidad, ¿me tomas o me dejas?

—Mimi…

—Recuerda: cocino fantástico.

Koushiro vio una amiga en problemas a quien era capaz de ayudar y una oportunidad. Mimi cocinaría comida nutritiva, cosa que su madre aprobaría sin pensarlo; también aportaría su toque femenino, así evitaría que él estropeara la casa con su toque simple y feo. Habrían risas, seguro, ella se encargaría de hacerlo feliz con sus salidas y panoramas. Y definitivamente la más importante: la casa no estaría tan sola de vivir solo él. No le daría tantas oportunidades de entrar a la casa a los mismos personajes que habían entrado y destrozado su oficina.

—Puedes invitar a todas las amigas que quieras y cuando quieras —indicó con una leve sonrisa en los labios y las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella tardó en reaccionar, como si no hubiese entendido una sola palabra de lo que él decía, y luego rompió a gritar emocionada. Se echó a sus brazos y así se mantuvo un tiempo. Jamás le preguntó a su nuevo compañero de hogar por qué estaban a oscuras.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea? —le preguntó más tarde por teléfono a su mejor amigo político.

—¡Buena idea! Mejorará la impresión de tus vecinos de ti, el hombre solitario y sin familia viviendo en los suburbios. ¡Podría presentarte a una de sus amigas!

¡Una amiga! Hace tiempo que no pensaba en el sexo femenino por lo que se sonrojó un tanto y decidió dejar ese pensamiento y olvidarlo, pero no pudo. Se quedó durmiendo en el sofá muy entrada la noche, horrorizado por los posibles hombres que esperaban robar toda su información; ya que Mimi había decidido quedarse y dormir en su habitación para planear tempranísimo toda su vida juntos como compañeros. En consecuencia, despertó tarde con Mimi parloteando de los colores que debían usar en las habitaciones. A media tarde, ya había decidido qué habitación sería la suya y para la noche su padre desmontaba su colchón y sus cosas de una camioneta.

Una semana después, la casa tomaba forma. Koushiro trabajaba desde su habitación en su proyecto privado y Mimi ordenaba y charlaba con su nueva amiga por todo el lugar: la decoradora. La mujer no parecía particularmente interesada en él, lástima, porque era muy bonita.

Finalmente, se sintió seguro con la habitación del sótano funcionando casi al cien por ciento. Había aprovechado la puerta blindada pero aún utilizaba una clave simple de cuatro dígitos, ya pensaría en una mejor…, cuando su mente estuviera más tranquila.

—¡Cariño, la cena está lista!

Koushiro frunció el ceño. Le había dado una extraña sensación de nostalgia, de cuando todavía era un niño y vivía con sus padres. Su madre llamaba así a su padre cuando estaba lista la cena, y temeroso de lo que encontraría en la cocina, se asomó con duda en la estancia.

—¡Aquí estás! Trabajaste tan duro esta semana y, como ya estamos listos, decidí que debíamos celebrar.

Celebrar, era algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido a una criatura tan práctica como él. Terminar el trabajo era algo que lógicamente tenía que pasar si se ponía el esfuerzo necesario para ello, lo cual, para él, significaría pensar en el siguiente paso, comiendo alguna porquería que habría ordenado solo para llenar la tripa. No pudo evitar sonreírle a la mujer con quien con tanta naturalidad vivía. Lejos de todo lo esperable, sus vidas en esos pocos días se complementaban bien. O al menos, su presencia allí no lo hacía querer encerrarse para evitar verla. Mimi se levantaba, hacía el desayuno y se preocupaba de planear su día en su espacio; Koushiro se levantaba de igual forma, comía para luego limpiar la cocina y trabajar en su sótano. El tecleo y las llamadas por teléfono con el agente de ella se mezclaban dentro de la casa. Bien, de todas formas, una explicación a este raro fenómeno era el siguiente: no llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarse y molestarse mutuamente con sus excentricidades.

En esos momentos, Koushiro se sentía tranquilo, comiendo la cena que Mimi había preparado para celebrar y escuchando su día en silencio. Destaparon una botella de vino tinto y, a las luces de las velas, ya que Mimi pensaba ciegamente que él amaba la oscuridad luego del primer día; se miraron a los ojos y se entendieron. Era como si fuera el destino, según el pensamiento romántico de Mimi.

Ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado estar con el otro. Sin embargo, esa semana había sido una epifanía para ellos: ¿sería que la casa los habría puesto a prueba como un _reality show_?

Se besaron frente al lavabo, justo cuando él se disponía a lavar la losa sucia de la cena, y bajo la mirada atenta de los mismos tipos que destruido la oficina de Koushiro. Mimi había pensado que la pequeña ventana de la cocina debía tener una cortina pequeña que solo tapaba la mitad y dejaba descubierto la parte superior para admirar el patio y para que los tipos malos los vieran a ellos.

Estrenaron la mesa con el mantel con pequeñas manchas de vino al puro estilo del _doggy style_. Mimi nunca había encontrado mejor amante, tan atento con su flor que solo años utilizando la bolita del ratón de la computadora pudieron darle. Luego, un momento de lucidez los hizo temer. Habían arruinado no solo su amistad sino que también su relación de compañeros de hogar.

—Nunca más —dijo ella y él asintió.

Cada uno se encerró en su habitación, pensando en la mentira que habían dicho.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. II

_Mañana termina mi licencia médica, estoy de luto._

* * *

 **Dupla Inconexa**

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

—¿Te acostaste con Mimi? —preguntó incrédulamente Taichi. Koushiro se sonrojó al otro lado de la línea y pensó en lo equivocado que estaba su amigo, en realidad, en lo errado que estaba el término utilizado, ya que él nunca se había acostado sobre la mesa, y Mimi, solo se había apoyado en ella.

—No fue planeado.

—Claro que no, sería triste si fuera planeado.

—¿Koushiro? —preguntó llena de risa Sora desde la otra línea. Mimi permaneció callada mientras cerraba la puerta que estaba entreabierta solo para ver si el científico salía de su habitación. Ahora necesitaba privacidad—. Nunca lo habría imaginado.

—¡Lo sé! Fue el vino.

—Sí, claro, el vino… —indicó Taichi con una voz sosa—. Te gustaba cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Lo había superado —se defendió él.

—¿Cómo sabes que él te había superado? No puedes leer su mente —opinó Sora y Mimi apretó con fuerzas su almohada mullida. ¿Y si secretamente había maquinado todo maquiavélicamente con su malvado subconsciente? —. Tú querías que pasara.

—No pensé que fuera tan…

—…, fantástica —terminó Koushiro.

—Oye, ¡Tierra llamando a Koushiro! Llevan una noche juntos, ella es bonita sin duda, y está siendo una novedad en tu vida aburrida —dijo alarmado el político—. Pero estamos hablando de Mimi, ella hace este tipo de cosas. Grábate esto en la mente: ella no seguirá con lo que sea que esté haciendo contigo toda la vida. Jamás te hagas expectativas.

—¿Crees que él sea el elegido? —preguntó cauta su amiga pelirroja. No quería alarmar a su amiga esquiva con sus aburridos planes de vida matrimoniales. Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió fue muy distinta a la que esperaba.

—No, para nada. Es decir, es Koushiro…, él no querría estar conmigo, se aburriría fácilmente de mí y sus computadoras serían más importantes que yo en el futuro. Además, no he terminado de conocer todo lo que el mundo masculino tiene que ofrecerme. Y quizás una chica…

—¿Una chica? —preguntó incrédulo Koushiro a las palabras de Taichi—. Mimi no solo es una chica, la conocemos de niños…

—Bien, no solo es una chica, pero prométeme que te controlarás. —Escuchó una leve afirmación del científico que lo acabó por tranquilizar—. Y hablando de chicas que conocemos de la infancia: ¿Catherine…?

—Ella trata de destruirte.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y que qué, Sora? —preguntó la princesita en búsqueda de una explicación.

—A veces una está en búsqueda de cosas innecesarias, cuando lo importante está enfrente. Por eso dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

* * *

—Mamá.

—¿Si?

—Osen está molestándome.

—¡Claro que no!

Mimi no recordaba su vida sin los gritos de sus hijos, ¿alguna vez había existido el silencio? Porque si ellos dormían, ella claramente los imaginaba. Suspiró para cortar el postre que había preparado para esa ocasión con destreza y elegancia, en sus fantasías toda su familia se lo celebraría, pero solo se quedó en su mente esa visión familiar. Benji estaba enfrentando a su pequeña hermana Osen a una pelea muda de miradas sin pestañazos, preparando nuevos gritos en su cabeza. Y su esposo, ahí estaba, leyendo algo en su pantalla holográfica. Cómo odiaba esa pantalla, casi todas las noches era iluminada por esa porquería y sus ojos cerrados eran atacados por luz brillante que no la dejaba dormir. ¿Cómo había caído en las redes Izumi? ¡Seguía sin besar a una chica!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Koushiro!

—Dime —dijo al instante, como si fuera semi permeable a los gritos. Era ajeno a las discusiones de sus niños.

—Un poco de ayuda.

—Niños: escuchen a su madre.

Algo era algo. Su hija captó el mensaje al instante y comió el postre en silencio; su padre era su héroe, no así ella su heroína. Frunció el ceño y terminó de servir postres, la cena siguió más silenciosa ahora que Osen entendió, pero Benji seguía cortante y enfadado. Allá él, no gastaría energías en berrinches. Se concentraría en el propio. Enfocó su mirada a su esposo y lo fundió con la mirada hasta que él por fin la miró.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —resolvió con una tranquilidad inquietante y siguió comiendo el postre. Cuando Koushiro volvió a la pantalla, a través del holograma, la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa seguía ahí.

—¿Segura?

—¡Gracias por la comida, madre! Iré a practicar violín —se excusó Osen, tan educada como siempre, y Benji la imitó sin ninguna palabra. Seguro iba a escuchar música tan fuerte que tendría que ir a apagársela antes de dormir y que los vecinos se enfadaran.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño? —dijo ella, apilando los platos de sus hijos y el de ella para llevarlos al lavabo, y notó que el de su esposo seguía inmaculado. Una pizca más de molestia haría que explotara. ¡Solo quería un esposo más atento!

—Igual que siempre… —dijo más concentrado en la pantalla que en su propio día. Terminó de leer y apagó la pantalla—. Contraté una asistente. ¿Lavo ya?

—¿No comerás tu postre? —dijo dolida, la charla de la asistente la tendrían en la recamara.

—Ya estoy lleno, gracias de todas formas.

—¡Pero si apenas tocaste tu comida!

—Comí en el trabajo.

La peor ofensa que podían hacerle a Mimi era rechazarle su comida y preferir la insípida de ese horroroso lugar.

* * *

Había estado encerrada todo el día como una adolescente. Su móvil tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de su agente que ya había perdido la cuenta, seguramente el pobre pensaba que estaba muerta en alguna zanja como la estrella de televisión en potencia que era. No habían podido estrenar su programa. Michael debía sentirse culpable y estaría contando las horas para poder estampar la denuncia de presunta desgracia. Mientras, ella estrujaba su almohada entre sus brazos pensando en su amigo de la infancia.

Se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse tanto de alguien por una vez? No, solo había sido un orgasmo múltiple, uno tras otro, el que la tenía loca. Solo quería volver a tenerlo así.

Oyó la puerta principal abrirse, por fin se asomó de su encierro. La casa como siempre estaba a oscuras y Koushiro cerró la puerta para poner doble llave, qué rollo tenía con la seguridad. Agudizó el oído y escuchó voces masculinas y la de Miyako. No sabiendo que también estaba siendo observada desde su ventana con curiosidad, decidió averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso y satisfacer la propia.

Bajó las escaleras con sigilo, efectivamente todos estaban en la sala: Taichi, tan elegante como podía ya que en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, arrugaba su traje al arremangarse las mangas y se quitaba la corbata. También estaba Ken, tan apuesto en su abrigo negro y aire sombrío; y por último, Miyako, tan desaliñadamente optimista, sentada con su portátil en las piernas. Koushiro no estaba en el grupo.

—Bonita casa —dijo el policía un tanto incómodo, a lo que Taichi solo balbuceó una afirmación ofensivamente aburrida.

¡Estaba tan furiosa! Organizaban juntas secretas y ni siquiera la invitaban, ¡viviendo en la misma casa!

Seguramente estaba en el sótano, así que se unió a las sombras para dirigirse a ese lugar.

Koushiro abrió la puerta blindada introduciendo la contraseña y bajó distraídamente las escaleras, nadie de la organización iría a entrar en su nueva oficina estando todos sus agentes con él, además, se había preocupado de echarle llave a todo. Menos la habitación de Mimi, no había querido acercarse desde la noche anterior, cuando se les ocurrió celebrar con una botella de vino y hacerlo sobre la mesa. Se sentía tan mal por eso, Mimi ya no quería hablarle. Siendo que ella se le había lanzado a los labios en primer lugar.

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando una figura en las sombras cerró la puerta con blindaje y doble seguro para luego acercarse a él. Un paso en falso en las escaleras en completa oscuridad hicieron que levantara la vista y la viera: llevaba un sweater gastado y holgado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus pantaletas puestas en sus perfectas nalgas.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Qué estás tramando? —Se veía siniestra ahí, parada en las escaleras de un sótano, como si fuera una enemiga encubierta, disfrazada de amiga de la infancia para entrar en su oficina y robar la información de Gennai. Justamente estaba contactándose con él y en unos cuantos minutos aparecería holográficamente desde la plataforma que había diseñado especialmente para él—. Pensé que nos habíamos conectado de mente y cuerpo. ¿Es que solo me utilizabas?

—¿Qué? No… Nunca haría eso.

—Entonces qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, ¿y por qué están los chicos en nuestra sala?

—Escucha, no quería alarmarlos a todos con esto, pero ya que estás aquí: hay una organización que quiere destruir a Gennai, por eso cortamos comunicación con él y los digimon, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió, había sido un día demasiado triste como olvidarlo—. Bueno, no todos lo hicimos. Seguimos en contacto.

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Cómo está Palmon? ¡Déjame verla!

—No puedo —dijo él, preparándose para los golpes que recibiría de la mujer rabiosa. La detuvo como pudo, tomándola de las muñecas.

Y entonces volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y a entenderse.

Se besaron frente a la plataforma, la única estructura que ofrecía una iluminación azulina en ese lugar. Esa vez, ella estuvo sobre él tomando todo el control, como si hubiera nacido para ser un _cowgirl_ , ajena de que estaban en medio de una transmisión directa hacia el mundo digital. Y Koushiro, había olvidado todo por completo, y solo se perdía en las sensaciones y esos ojos que simplemente lo entendían.

La coloración de la habitación se volvió roja durante el clímax, siendo un color que a ambos les sentaba, y que Gennai se los habría concedido.

—Entonces, están siendo agentes encubiertos —dijo ella, desnuda sobre el suelo, y él asintió—. Y Miyako está a punto de ingresar a la red de la policía, la primera línea que se volvió corrupta. —Volvió a asentir, estaba eclipsado por ella—. ¡Ya sé! Puedes enviarla como una secretaria dentro de la policía. Su apariencia está muy lejos de ser sospechosa y Ken está completamente loco por ella. ¡Vieras lo incomodo que se pone!

* * *

—¿Una asistente nueva? Pensé que no necesitabas ayuda para nada, ¿acaso es Miyako? Solo en ella confías y está retirada —dijo una vez sentada en su cama, con su pijama de seda negro perfecto para embetunarse en cremas _détox_ y _antiage_. Koushiro estaba distraído y apenas estaba sacándose la ropa de la oficina para dar por terminado el día.

—Es complicado.

—¿Y por qué comiste allá? —insistió porque intuía que ambos acontecimientos estaban altamente conectados.

—No lo haré otra vez, lo prometo —le dijo con una sonrisa cansada y le tomó la rodilla con una mano como un pequeño cariño en son de paz. En el pasado ese gesto habría encendido una llamarada en la zona uterina, pero en ese entonces no pensaba en sus hijos, el trabajo, su esposo-bot y su molesta asistente.

Mimi se sintió cansada de pronto.

—¿Cuándo nos volvimos una pareja tan monótona? Solíamos hacerlo como roedores.

—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

No podía evitarse sentir preocupada, era como si su compañero de vida le ocultara algo y no quería ni mencionar la palabra que empezaba con «a» y terminaba con «sistente».

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. III

**Dupla Inconexa**

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

Mimi se iría a pasar una semana a la casa de sus padres, gracias a la insistencia de su madre; también aprovecharía de llevar a su agente Michael para intentar abrir mercado en los Estados Unidos. Había estado preparando las maletas unas cuantas semanas antes, completamente ansiosa de volver a casa de sus padres a pasar las fiestas. Koushiro no sabía si esa ansia era buena o mala, pero igualmente intentó apoyarla de la mejor forma posible. Estando más atento de la casa en general y no tanto tiempo en el sótano, ya que sabía que la extrañaría más de la cuenta en la semana de vacaciones.

—¡Debería quedarme! No puedo con eso —explotó un día antes del viaje, aún no tenía hecha la maleta definitiva y su habitación era un desastre. No recordaba el clima de esas fechas así que la indecisión era mayor. Koushiro levantó un par de prendas del suelo y la miró.

—Puedes hacerlo —animó a su manera. Si decidía quedarse, él sería el hombre más feliz del planeta, aunque no fuese capaz de demostrarlo abiertamente.

—¿Qué tal si la misión se desmorona cuando estoy afuera?

Él sonrió.

—Estaremos bien, esta noche empiezan a funcionar las cercas eléctricas —comentó tranquilo, ella hiperventiló nerviosa. No quería dejarlo, así que lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Si él le decía que se quedara, lo haría, pero el pelirrojo parecía tan bien con la idea de su viaje que dolía. No quería parecer demasiado necesitada, así que armó la valija con ropa miscelánea y dio por terminado el asunto.

Cuando se fue, la casa se volvió gris, como cuando recién la había comprado y ella todavía no aparecía en su puerta luego de seguirlo por toda la ciudad hasta los suburbios. Nada de lo que estaba viviendo parecía real, la chica era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Tenía miedo de que se reencontrara con su vida glamorosa de Nueva York y decidiera no volver nunca más.

Sus padres la recibieron escandalosamente apenas pisó su antigua casa. Atravesó el portal con Michael y un muérdago los apuntó, Satoe sintió que era el destino y aplaudió extasiada. Solo un hombre enamorado se mudaba a otro país para ser su agente. Mimi se mordió los labios y, cuando el beso iba a llegar, corrió la cara para que aterrizara en la comisura de ellos. Koushiro era quien debía ser el que atendiera los deseos del muérdago.

Cenar separados fue extraño. Koushiro acarició las manchas de vino aguado en el mantel que su madre había traído para la cena y no pudo evitar acalorarse ante los recuerdos. Mimi quiso apagar las luces de vez en cuando, diciendo que bastaba con las luces elegantes del árbol de navidad. Ambos tomaron más vino del debido.

* * *

 **Mimi.**

 _En línea._

 _[23:34] Ojalá estuvieras aquí :(_

* * *

 **Koushiro.**

 _En línea._

 _[23:54]Yo te preferiría aquí._

 _[23:55]_ _:)_

* * *

—¿Te llaman del trabajo, hijo? —preguntó su madre al verlo ensimismado con el móvil.

—Una amiga.

—¿Solo una amiga? —sonrió picarona.

—Sí, madre, soy solo una amiga para Michael —indicó ella, peligrosamente cerca de los interruptores de luz. Satoe todavía no podía creer en las palabras.

—Me encantaría que fuera más que eso. Su hija es… —confidenció coqueto el rubio millonario a lo que Satoe se derritió. Su marido estaba más que encantado por el nuevo posible yerno que tenía al frente. Mimi siempre decía lo mismo de sus novios antes de formalizar.

—…, fantástica —dijo Koushiro, siempre tenía esa palabra para describir a Mimi.

—Oh, cielo, nunca te había oído decir algo tan lindo de una chica. —Su madre verdaderamente parecía aliviada. Koushiro se sonrojó, debía pensar mejor las cosas que decía frente a su madre.

—¿Más vino? —desvió el tema.

—Ya hemos abierto bastantes botellas, cariño —le dijo su padre, Mimi frunció la boca—, si seguimos así, ninguno de nosotros podrá conducir hasta la semana entrante.

—Está bien si Mimi quiere seguir bebiendo, yo pediré un taxi dentro de poco. —Michael era encantador, pero ¿por qué empezaba ahora a intentar conquistarla? Había estado bastante tiempo soltera con él como agente como para que recién notara que la amaba. Iría a enfrentarlo cuando el taxi llegara y ella fuera a dejarlo educadamente, evitando el muérdago a toda costa.

—Está bien, una copa más no lastimará a nadie —aceptó su madre.

Fue a buscar la botella de vino justo cuando un nuevo mensaje entrante hizo vibrar su móvil en su pantalón. Intentó ignorarlo ya que su madre no paraba de mirarlo desde la mesa como una adolescente enamorada, soñando con todos los nietos que tendría en un futuro cercano. Algo que hasta hace unos segundos atrás se había resignado. Sirvió las copas y se excusó para ir al sanitario apenas vibró aún más su móvil.

* * *

 **Mimi.**

 _En línea._

 _[00:45] No sabes lo que te haría en estos momentos._

 _[00:45]Quedarías como Stephen Hawking._

* * *

 **Taichi.**

 _En línea._

 _[00:45] Tenemos un problema._

 _[00:46] A Miyako la secuestraron, Ken se volvió loco._

* * *

Mimi esperó por horas la respuesta a su ardiente proposición, sabía que Koushiro la había visto pero no había querido responder. Enojada, pensó que no estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Acompañó a su agente hasta el taxi que lo esperaba afuera. Volvió a besarla en la comisura de los labios, tanteando el camino.

—Sabes que puedo hacerte feliz. —Ella solo asintió.

* * *

Veía una postal de Michael en el caribe cuando sus hijos bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Había estado llamándolos hace demasiado tiempo para cenar y cuando ella simplemente cerró la boca, ambos chiquillos temieron. Nada bueno venía cuando Mimi sellaba su boca. Se abanicó con la postal y los miró enojada.

—¡Lo siento, madre! —empezó la chiquilla—. Mi violín estaba desafinado, debía terminar de afinarlo. Tú sabes lo difícil que es.

Era el tiempo de Benji.

—No te escuché —dijo simple y llanamente. Y comenzó a comer sin siquiera esperar a su veredicto.

—Bien, su padre ha decidido no presentarse a comer hoy. Demasiado trabajo al parecer. ¿Esperaban que comiera sola?

—No es tan malo, yo como solo siempre que no estás.

—Benji, tú siempre tienes hambre, no es extraño —le dijo su hermana y él gruñó en forma de respuesta.

Mimi volvió a ver la postal. Luego de que ella había triunfado en ambos mercados, el oriental y el occidental, Michael decidió poner fin a su sociedad. Ya le había ayudado bastante, como se lo había prometido; de todas formas, él no necesitaba más dinero. Tenía una fortuna familiar gracias a que su padre era una estrella de cine. Michael había estudiado para convertirse el guardián de todo ese dinero y un representante famoso, y con su toque de cuentos de hadas, Mimi se transformó en una locura culinaria. Pasaron años viajando solos por todos los recodos del mundo, él intentando besarla y conquistarla desde que se había establecido en la casa de un científico, y ella, dándole nada más que la comisura de sus labios. Siempre volvía al lado del pelirrojo, hasta que la llegada de su primer hijo hizo que fuese permanente su permanencia junto a él.

Ahora que estaba fría en las bragas, veía la postal y sentía curiosidad.

Sus hijos llevaron los platos sucios al lavabo y se despidieron de su madre. Koushiro llegó al cabo de unos minutos, ella seguía mirando la postal sentada en la mesa.

—¿Me esperabas? —dijo él con un dejo de culpa, vio los platos sucios y se contentó que, al menos, sus hijos no morían de hambre—. Sabías que llegaría algo tarde.

—Sí, claro. Lo olvidé —se levantó y fue a su habitación.

* * *

No avisó cuándo era que llegaba el avión. Así que tomó un taxi a su casa y llevó todo su equipaje sola hasta la puerta. Buscando las llaves de la casa entre todo el desorden de su cartera, Koushiro abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Se saludaron tímidamente y, al entrar, ella supo que el pelirrojo había estado trabajando desde el portátil en el sillón de la sala por un tiempo prolongado, seguramente horas, a juzgar con el poco desorden que existía en el lugar. El móvil estaba en la mesita, al igual que el portátil, y un par de tazas de café vacías. Koushiro tendía a acumular tazas cuando trabajaba y eran proporcionales a las horas trabajadas.

Se sonrió, no le gustaba trabajar afuera del sótano —algún no sé qué de ondas espía—, sin embargo, había estado allí porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo volvía ella y de vez en cuando sentía la urgencia de mirar por la ventana para ver si llegaba por su cuenta. Por esa razón, no había alcanzado a abrir cuando él ya lo había hecho por ella.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Oh, cariño —dijo ella y se volteó a besarlo. Lo tomó desprevenido, ya que él pensaba que estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje y las fiestas que no tenía energías para más que dormir un rato en su habitación, bueno, en la de él, ya que la habitación de Mimi era más para almacenar toda su ropa. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó y lo besó, perdió el equilibrio y cayeron de bruces al suelo. Luego del susto y unas cuantas risas, siguieron besándose hasta que las ropas se hicieron molestas y volaron por los aires para así quitarse la sed y el hambre que pasaron en las fiestas.

Koushiro la miró completa antes de despertarla con un beso en el hombro. Estaban recostados en el espacio que había entre el sillón y la mesita, y ya comenzaba a anochecer. Ya no sería recomendable seguir allí con el frío asomándose por las ventanas, al igual que los espías que siempre disfrutaban sus ardientes y desenfrenadas demostraciones de cariño. Mimi despertó de sobresalto, había estado soñando tonterías como que Michael era el líder de la organización malvada que trataban de desbaratar. Incluso los colegas de Koushiro salían allí.

—Despierta, cariño —dijo él, sonriendo, y ella así también lo hizo. Siempre se sentía sobrecogida cuando él la llamaba de esa forma.

—¿Por qué? Estoy cansadísima.

—Debemos hablar —dijo él, serio y mirando sus caderas solo para no verla a los ojos. Su corazón se detuvo, volvió a sentir que él no estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él.

—¿No soy yo? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos aguados. Él no entendió la referencia y siguió hablando intentando ignorar esa frase tan excéntrica.

—¿Qué? No… Sucedió algo mientras no estabas. No fue para nada grato y ni siquiera pudimos preverlo. Ken perdió la cabeza y francamente pensé que iba a golpear a Taichi.

—Cielo, dilo ya, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Secuestraron a Miyako, ahora está bien… Pero no podemos seguir con esto.

—¿Con la misión?

—Sí, nos desbarataremos. Se está volviendo extremadamente peligroso. Catherine desapareció de la faz de la Tierra y Miya casi no logra contarlo. No sabría qué hacer si te hicieran algo.

—Entonces es el fin…

—Sí… —Nunca le había mentido de esa forma a Mimi.

* * *

Koushiro entró en la habitación luego de fregar los platos. Ya había comido con esa asistente suya. No quería admitir que ya los había seguido, rememorando sus días de espía, y que con disgusto había descubierto que, si es que estaba con esa chiquilla fangirl, no se ocultaba para nada. Ella había ido a su oficina a entregarle un poco de cena de ese día solo para que no comiera cosas que más tarde lo harían enfermar. Sin embargo, al llegar los vio comiendo en la cafetería. La chiquilla era feíta, patosa y de mal gusto, pero lo veía como ella misma lo veía cuando se revolcaban por toda la casa. Él no parecía notarlo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bastante bien, terminé de enseñarle todo a mi asistente, con suerte podré llegar a cenar mañana —dijo optimista, se quitó la ropa de oficina para quedar solo en camisa y pantalón.

—Oh, con los chicos planeábamos salir mañana.

—Lástima. ¿Dónde irán?

—Michael llega mañana, quiere invitarnos a cenar.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	4. IV

_PARA TI, AMIGA CHIERU, TU CUMPLEAÑOS ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ Y NECESITABA DEDICARTE ALGO. Si bien no es algo nuevo, es el cap faltante de esta saga que te encanta :)_

 **Música inspiradora:** Soundtrack de Stranger Things.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Quizás se deba leer antes Doble Agente porque tiene mucho de ese fic. Quizás no sea necesario, vaya a saber una. También puede que sea un poco confuso, ya que llevé a otro nivel lo de las conversaciones cruzadas. Otro detalle importante que debo advertir es que escribí esto sin Microsoft Word así que no sé si tenga más errores de lo habitual (sí, una se apoya mucho en ese maldito programa), tendré que comprarme la licencia D: Y por último, Benji te enamorará, al menos a mí me encantó.

* * *

 **Dupla Inconexa**

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el rubio, sosteniendo la maleta de mano de Mimi. O al menos eso pensó que le dijo. Koushiro estaba parado frente a la ventana detrás de la seguridad de las cortinas. Había salido recién del blindaje solo para escuchar la voz de su novia en el patio delantero, a un lado de una gran camioneta de último modelo y poca eficiencia en el motor.

La castaña negó reiteradamente con la cabeza con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Nunca supo porqué ese día en particular se sintió intranquilo con la presencia del agente multimillonario. Arrugó la nariz, diciéndose a sí mismo lo estúpido que era pensando tonterías, así que se alejó de la ventana para salir a ayudarla y saludar de paso a Michael. Dejó de ver justo cuando él volvía a besarla en la comisura de sus labios por penúltima vez en su vida.

—Basta, ¿acaso eres imbécil? —murmuró Mimi y lo empujó un tanto—. Mi novio podría ver.

La puerta delantera se abrió dándole la razón y ella lo golpeó en el brazo con puño cerrado y los labios fruncidos.

—Ahora, actúa normal.

—¡Hola, Izumi! —saludó amistosamente el rubio y estrechó su mano con firmeza, Mimi no podía con tanta presión. Nunca había hecho nada malo con el hijo de la estrella de cine pero la lealtad que sentía era tan grande que cualquier omisión se sentía horrible; como si de verdad estuviese engañándolo, pero cómo podía decirle sin que se quedara callado y terminara la relación, tampoco era su culpa que Michael insistiera tanto—. ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

—Bien, como siempre —respondió él y la conversación entre los dos pareció acabarse. No tenían nada más que los uniera que la castaña.

—Tengo hambre, cariño, ¿comamos?

—Michael, ¿quieres cenar? —preguntó el pelirrojo pero ella no lo quería cerca. No esa noche.

—No, Michael debe viajar hoy mismo. No lo distraigamos. ¿Sí?

—Sí, debo viajar hoy mismo —repuso Michael en otro espacio y tiempo, su voz se había engrosado con los años ganados. Asímismo se le habían asentuado las líneas de expresión al rededor de los ojos, sobre la frente, y enmarcando su boca; la que le parecía tan tentadora en esos momentos.

Dejó de mirarlo cuando sus hijos se vieron a lo lejos, habían ido a pasear por el casino del hotel donde se hospedaba el multimillonario. Seguramente habían perdido todo el dinero que el querido tío estadounidense les había dado a cada uno a cambio de un poco de privacidad. Mimi vio el cabello de su hija y sintió cómo se le apretaban las entrañas. Solo quería hacer enfadar a su padre, que le gritara alguna cosa para saber que todavía era capaz de reaccionar, aún sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego.

Michael notó que se encontraba en ascuas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte después?

—No, solo estoy enfadada, nada más. —Michael alzó las cejas rubias, él no había hecho nada malo..., aún—. Es Koushiro, ya no despega la vista de la pantalla...

—Sabías que pasaría eso tarde o temprano.

—Pensé que lo había cambiado.

—Eso no sucede —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Por un instante, le pareció que había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo, el que fue su agente preocupado cuando ella todavía no era ni famosa ni tenía novio.

—Que te vaya bien, Mimi. —Besó por última vez y rápidamente la comisura de sus labios antes de que sus hijos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para verlos.

Quedó de una pieza.

Osen se sentó a su lado, como si intuyera que algo ocurría con su madre, y Benji simplemente se quedó de pie al frente para ver qué acontecía en las redes sociales en su celular. Mimi sonrió, al menos en eso se parecía a su padre. A su manera, él podía abstraerse de todo y todos con un increíble habilidad. Su pelirroja hija le sonrió y sus ojos reflejaron lo que ella adoraba de su padre.

—Oye, cariño, ¡mírame!

—Eso hago —respondió Koushiro un tanto ofuscado. No dejaba de pensar en Michael con un poco de disgusto. Se repetía una y otra vez que era una tontería. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en que Taichi siempre le había dicho que Michael podía representar un peligro para él pero nunca lo había sentido cierto como ese día.

Habían puesto a calentar una lasaña en el horno y Mimi había destapado una botella de vino y servido una copa.

—No parece que lo hicieras —comentó ella juguetona y empezó a hablar como una niña pequeña mientras le desabotonaba la camisa—. ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras se calienta la cena?

—No tengo ganas hoy.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una chica encaramada en el árbol —dijo Benji apuntando el árbol donde siempre los espiaban los agentes de la organización que quería destruir a Gennai y que jamás habían visto hasta hoy. Benji siempre se sentaba en el asiento trasero del auto para estirarse con descaro pero se le había acabado la batería en el móvil así que había desplazado a su pequeña hermana y tomado el asiento del copiloto. Suerte para Mimi, a su hijo no se le escapaba nada aunque no pareciera—. Se parece a la asistente de papá. ¿Querrá entrar o salir de la casa?

—Oh, cielos; sí, es ella —secundó Osen.

—Entren a la casa —ordenó la madre.

—Pero...

—¡Que entren!

Estacionó en automovil familiar y cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, sacó que bate Benji había abandonado debajo de los asientos cuando decidió que ese deporte tampoco era para él. Cansaba demasiado mantenerlo en alto para un chiquillo que jamás había hecho ejercicio, pero para su madre se sintió maravilloso el peso del trozo costoso de madera. Caminó con paso seguro hacia el árbol que hasta hace unos años le parecía bonito ver desde la cocina cuando lo hacía con su esposo cuando se excedían con el vino. Hoy sabía que lo mandaría a talar o lo derribaría solo a batazos.

—¡Sal de aquí maldita!

La chica fea y patosa la vio acercárse desde que cerró la puerta del automóvil tan fuerte que los vidrios vibraron asustados. Saltó rápidamente del árbol con una agilidad increíble que solo era igualada por una ardilla voladora. Mimi bateó el aire un par de veces para asegurarse de que la extraña asistente no volviera a rondar a su esposo. Le gritó que la estaría esperando no sabiendo que había estado conviviendo con ella más de lo que se podía imaginar, ya que los espiaba sin falta un turno completo todas las noches esperando poder encontrar la causa de la impenetrable fortaleza tecnológica de Izumi.

Nadie había notado que desde ese ángulo, la puerta blindada del sótano no se veía. Y por más hayan intentado ingresar a la casa; Koushiro siempre se negó a recibir a cualquier visitante extraño, incluso si tenía que hacer él mismo la plomería, jardinear o cambiar una ventana.

Koushiro salió del cuarto blindado con los ojos cansados y vio a su esposa bateando al aire desde la ventana de la cocina, Benji y Osen estaban encaramados en la cocina de igual forma, comiendo parte del postre de esa noche.

—¿Qué hace su madre?

—Está marcando territorio —repuso Benji con su usual cansancio patológico—. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una tontería, ¿si? —repuso Koushiro sacándo la lasaña del horno. Mimi se sintió a morir, ¿es que la había visto cuando Michael intentó por milésima vez besarla? Llenó un poco más la copa de vino de su novio y aguardó expectante con los orificios de su nariz completamente abiertos.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó sin poder contenerse, apretó la botella con ambas manos pero estaban tan sudadas que no podía asegurar que no se le caería al suelo.

—Te dije que era una tontería. —Mimi pudo respirar—. Porque nada sucede entre tú y Michael, ¿verdad?

Gritó internamente.

—No, ¿cómo se te puede cruzar por la cabeza? No puedo hablar por él, pero por lo menos yo solo tengo ojos para ti. —Había confesado, podía enojarse o no pero ya no dependía de ella. Habían pasado los primeros años sin muchas diferencias que el sexo no pudiera arreglar, esperaba que esta insignificante diferencia terminara de igual forma. Un poco más la copa de su novio.

—¿Sales de gira con él sabiendo que quiere tener algo contigo?

Parecía enfadado y su copa terminó llena como acto reflejo.

—No quiero más vino —gruñó enfadado.

—Es mi agente, ¿está claro? —rebatió ella, compartiendo un poco el enfado del pelirrojo—, no pasaba nada mientras estaba soltera y con menor razón pasará ahora que estoy contigo. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¿Sí? —respondió, el teléfono había estado sonando por una eternidad y media, con el ceño fruncido había tenido que entrar de nuevo a la casa y dejar el patrullaje por el patio, en búsqueda de la fea y patosa asistenta de su esposa. Había estado regando el césped manualmente y apagado el automático solo para estar cerca de la cerca que llevaba a un pequeño y artificial bosque entre los suburbios que ya no le gustaba para nada. Habían muchos escondites.

—¿Mimi? Habla Sora... Eeh, ¿está Koushiro por ahí?

—Claro que sí, pero está en su estudio como siempre. ¿Sabes que terminó la temporada de mi programa y aún no se digna a cenar conmigo y los chicos? Se lo tengo que mandar por correo electrónico para que lo recuerde. ¡Es tan...!

—¡Mimi, necesito a tu esposo, ya!

—Cielos, Sora, solo debías pedirlo —replicó indignada, dejó el auricular en el mueble y caminó ruidosamente hacia el dichoso estudio. Menos mal estaba la puerta entreabierta o se habría puesto a gritar—. Sora te llama —dijo de mala manera, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada endurecida. Lo veía y recordaba a la asistente voladora.

Koushiro estaba sentado frente a la supercomputadora pero en realidad no había nada muy importante ya que solo pensaba en lo que su hijo mayor le había dicho en la cocina. Cuando miró a Osen buscando una respuesta menos enigmática y más práctica, ella solo bajó la mirada como si le diera la razón a su hermano como nunca lo hacía. ¿Estaba bien volver a preocuparse de Michael después de tantos años?

—Oye, ¿debo preocuparme?

—No sé, pregúntale a ella —respondió, aún sabiendo que no era eso lo que le preguntaba.

Luego de colgar, su esposo corrió a encerrarse herméticamente en el estudio.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—No, no lo estoy —respondió Mimi con una sonrisa resplandeciente, la misma que le había visto desde la ventana ese día, junto a la camioneta de último modelo y a Michael, el propietario de todos los lujos que Mimi podría desear. Sintió que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba por salírsele por la garganta, y las palmas se le hicieron agua—. Vamos a tener un pequeño genio... ¡y será hermoso como yo!

—Lo será —respondió complacido, incluso sobrepasado con todas las emociones indescriptibles que estaba sintiendo. Estaba tan feliz como aterrorizado; ese pequeño cacahuate, como lo había llamado Mimi con cariño, compartía con él algo que, hasta el momento, nadie lo hacía. Una genética que ansiaba experimentar desde siempre y recién supo que lo necesitaba.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Sí, desde que me seguiste.

—Genial... —murmuró con sarcasmo. Estaba frente a la puerta blindada y no había respuesta desde hace ya un buen rato. Había ido a ver cuando se liberó el nitrógeno líquido desde los engranajes para abrir el blindaje, pero se había arrepentido de salir en última instancia. Seguramente la había visto desde la cámara ínfima del techo y desistió; lo que no sabía era que Benji había pasado a romperla sin querer jugando con una pelota de baloncesto, la cámara era más pequeña que un botón de camisa así que le restó importancia al trozo de techo que había roto. Mimi simplemente miró hacia esa dirección y le ofreció su dedo de insulto.

Fue hasta la cocina para ver si la estúpida asistente había vuelto a espiar cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría violentamente y entraron varios hombres fornidos y armados hasta los dientes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Si Koushiro no hacía nada para defender esa casa, ella tendría que hacerlo. Blandió el cuchillo más filoso que poseía, lista para sacarle los ojos a esos malditos antes de que tocaran a sus hijos. Sin embargo, una luz blanca y brillante inundó la cocina: Togemon salió desde el horno digital y la defendió interponiéndose entre ella y los hombres con su enorme cuerpo puntiagudo, tuvo que esconderse bajo el mueble del lavabo. Sin dudas, su esposo estaba detrás de todo esto.

Y le había mentido gravemente cuando todavía eran novios.

Jamás se habían desbaratado.

—¡Koushiro me las pagará!

Salió de su escondite cuando la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, de las paredes y el techo salían pedazos de revestimiento y el olor a gas le inundió las fosas nasales; a pesar de todo, todo estaba tranquilo y Tanemon la esperaba sobre losa de cerámica destruida con una sonrisa. Se la echó al hombro y verficó que el segundo piso estuviera en perfecto estado.

Primero estaba la habitación de Osen, abrió la puerta y vio a su hija con cara de espanto. Indicó que la siguiera en silencio y el ceño fruncido para luego ir hasta la de Benji.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su hijo, finalmente despierto de su patología.

—Sí, cuida a tu hermana, ¿sí?

—Pero...

—¡Has lo que digo! —gritó de vuelta y dejó a Tanemon en el suelo—. Tú cuidalos a ellos.

—¡Sí!

Cerró la puerta sigilosamente y movió un mueble para trancar la puerta. Eso bastaría para que no se escaparan y fueran a estorbar. Nadie salvaría a su esposo de su ira sin límites conocidos. Pisó a varios agentes caídos pensando en lo que le diría, pero cuando se abrió la puerta blindada y apareció Koushiro a abrazarla, rompió a llorar.

—Lo siento, nunca más me desapareceré.

—Siempre lo has hecho, ya no vas a cambiar —sollozó recordando las palabras de Michael. Koushiro limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos y sonrió.

—Ya no tengo que hacerlo. Descubrimos quién era el jefe de la organización, ¿quieres saber?

—No me importa —dijo ofuscada—. Me dijiste que ya no lo haríamos más pero lo hiciste solo.

—No era mi intensión que te involucraras en primer lugar —reconoció—, era muy peligroso. Catherine desapareció por eso.

—No soy Catherine, no trabajé nunca para ellos. ¡Nunca fui parte del bando contrario!

—Sí, lo sé... —dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, rememorandola en paños menores en la escalera cuando todavía no formalizaban y pensaba que podía estar involucrada de alguna forma, luego recordó algo que seguramente haría sentir mejor a su esposa. La había visto cuando pasó a su oficina desde la cafetería—. Mi asistente lo era, por eso trataba de mantenerla alejada de la casa.

—Esa maniática estaba espiando desde un árbol —resopló enfadada.

Hubo un silencio largo, en que solo se vieron las caras: ella con la arruga marcada del entrecejo que con tanto esmero se masajeaba para eliminar y él con las ojeras y los ojos cansados que acostumbraba tener; y se rieron como si hubiesen retrocedido varios años atrás, cuando todavía estaban aprendiendo a convivir en esa casa y sentían la necesidad de tocarse y besarse constantemente.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas nuestra discusión sobre la clave de la puerta blindada?

—Sigo insistiendo que sea un tablero con lector de huellas.

—Tienes razón, se me acaba de olvidar la clave.

—¡Es demasiado larga!

—Sí, pero es un algoritmo que yo mismo diseñé así que nunca pensé que se me olvidaría.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial ese algoritmo? —dijo con burla. Todo en su esposo tenía que tener algoritmos y cosas raras que solo le complicaban la vida. Por eso un día se le fundiría el cerebro y por más que le dijera que lo enviaría a un asilo, sabía que ella estaría allí para mimarlo.

—Eres tú.

Sonrió como una adolescente.

—Sí —reafirmó él con una sonrisa—, algún día le encontrarás sentido a los algoritmos que tanto te hablo.

Mimi rió y lo empujó un tanto. La lasaña se había enfriado ya en sus platos y la copa de vino seguía al tope, cuando empezaban a hablar de algo simplemente discutían si era o no relevante para la vida cotidiana, como la física cuántica o contar estrellas, y el tiempo se les escapaba y perdía.

—No lo haré.

—Haré algo que te defina —siguió hablando, mirando al techo como si estuviera ya diseñándolo y anotando allí todas sus ideas—, el color de tus ojos, o tu voz... Te procesaré en un montón de datos y generaré algo a partir de eso.

—¡Buena suerte con eso! —dijo ella y se levantó—. Pero a mí ya me dio frío y estoy segura que a cacahuate también. ¡Te vemos en la cama!

—Adelántate, limpiaré un poco aquí.

—No lo hagas, ven con nosotros —reclamó ella—. Debes mimarme ahora que me dejaste así. Tuve que dejar mi carrera congelada y vivir permanente aquí. Vamos, no dejes a la mujer de tu vida esperando.

Le guiñó un ojo y terminó convenciéndolo. Cuando ella se durmiera, bajaría a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y que nadie entraría jamás en su hogar. Lavar la losa simplemente se había hecho una manía de seguridad al igual que lo era alisar el traje y la corbata con el transmisor para Taichi, quien era un desastre antes de que la organización se volviera más peligrosa.

—¿Arreglaremos la casa? —dijo Mimi luego de abrazarlo y besarlo como antaño, la casa seguía siendo un desastre y definitivamente no parecía tener arreglo.

—O podemos mudarnos a la ciudad como querías. Ya no necesito el blindaje...

* * *

 _Tachando un nombre de la lista, gracias hermana mayor Japi (muajaja, lo hice oficial (?))_

 _A mi amiga mishirezca del alma: espero que te haya gustado y pueda llenar el vacío de fangirleo que dejó tu cumpleaños. Esta saga es completamente tu culpa :D_

 _Gracias a los reviews de Ragdoll Physics (primera publicación lejos de ti), Japiera Clarividencia (oh lalá), la cumpleañera más linda y koumikoumikoumi (me encanta tu nick :D). Y gracias a los anónimos que llegan hasta aquí._

 _A terminar Dos Amantes y cerrar este ciclo futurista y agentes encubiertos._

 _Besos, my little baguettes!_


End file.
